Before Your Love
by RedSuns
Summary: Seifer never really noticed how beautiful Quistis is until a coincidence, and never get together until they were assigned for a mission... *QuiFer*
1. chapter one :: prologue

CHP 1. PROLOGUE  
  
The birds are chirping in the branches of the tree gardens and the sun was perfectly shining in the midst of the crystal blue sky. It has been a year since Ultimecias' defeat and everything went back to its regular cycle. Even Seifer was back into the garden, and now is a member of the SeeD Elite Forces, just like Squall, Zell and his other peers.  
  
It was 11 am in the morning and Seifer was still resting his lazy ass on the bed in his private dorm. His palms were laying on the back of his head and his pair of eyes were pinned up onto the pale ceilings. A loud knock on his dormitory door broke the silence, causing the blonde youth to widen his eyes in full surprise. "What the hell?!" He muttered to himself as he lifted his muscled back and gently threw his feet onto the icy floor.  
  
"It's me!! Oi!! Seifer!! Get your bum up here and open the door for me will ya?!" Hollered a husky voice from the other side of the door, banging impatiently. Apparently Seifer had recognized the accent. He could tell that it was the annoying Zell Dincht who in his head was named the one and only 'chicken-wuss'.  
  
"What's the matter, Chicken-wuss?! You ran away from home?! Chill out will ya?" It was quite unusual for Zell to knock on his door this way. There must be something important or just plain silly in order for him to do so.  
  
Zell stopped knocking. There was a long pause. "Hell no I didn't run away from home. Besides if I do I wouldn't be so foolish to walk into your den, it gives me creeps. I just wanna drop an invitation anyway." The word 'invitation' clicked Seifer's mind. Now this is once in a lifetime. What kind of invitation anyway? A frickin' birthday party? How lame. He rose from the bed and slide his heavy feet towards the door, reached out his hands to twist the knob. He pushed the doorlid open and then a figure of Zell in his regular casuals were standing there, half leaning towards the doorframe. On his lips were his ordinary silly grin which Seifer detested a lot. "Such a sight for a beautiful morning." He grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be out of here as soon as possible. In fact, can't wait." He retorded in a mocking tone. "If it's not for Squall and Rinoa's sake I won't step my feet into this filthy place." Seifer shrugged in ignorance. It means 'whatever', actually.  
  
"What about them? Got killed in by T-Rexaurs?"  
  
"No idiot. They're getting engaged tomorrow noon. And. They want you to come, I don't know why. It'll be held in the outdoor garden ballroom, just like when the festivals were held."  
  
Seifer cocked an eyebrow, waiting for more explanations such as why that puberty boy didn't come by himself to invite him. ".And?"  
  
"And I'm outta here." And with that he turned his back and tranced to the hallways, disappearing in the curves of the dormitory. Scratching his head, Seifer went back to his bedroom and grabbed a towel that was hung near to his closet, getting ready for a shower.  
  
***  
  
The Cafeteria was half empty, even though it was already near lunch. Seifer could see no familiar faces except for one, Qustis, who was sitting by herself reading a book with a sandwich in her other hand. Carrying a tray in his hands, he walked over towards her table and grabbed a seat right next to her. "Morning," he smiled. Quistis only lift an eye from her book and nodded gently in reply. "My, my. What is my dear instructor doing here by herself? Having a lunch? Or perhaps a late breakfast? Or just a moment of gathering inspirations and philosophies?"  
  
"Just a snack," she simply replied. "What about you? Having trouble sleeping so waking up late?"  
  
"Nah. I just got out of shower." He lifted his fork and knife and started to eat his mushroom omelet in an impressive table manner that he learned from Matron way back when he was just a young boy. "So Squall's gettin' engaged. U coming?"  
  
"Well yeah. Why do you want to know?" She cocked her trimmed brow and took a pause from the book. Her deep ocean blue eyes were looking through his from the corner of her glasses.  
  
Giggling, Seifer dropped his knife to the side of his plate. "Quisty, I always knew you are tough. Man!! Showing up into an engagement ceremony when you're already dumped by "him" takes a lot of strength, I know." He snickerd and continued to giggle as he took another bite into his mouth.  
  
"It's not like what you thought, Seifer. Whatever. What about you? Are you coming?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh well it also takes a lot of strength to attend a lifetime rival's engagement day, isn't it. I bet now you're starting to get a lot worried, trying to get yourself a girlfriend since Squall is one step ahead than you." Quistis closed her book and smiled wickedly at him, tossing back taunts at him.  
  
Seifer growled as he swallowed down the bits of egg and mushroom in his mouth. "I'm not interested in love." He said in short.  
  
"Hmph, we'll see." The blonde young instructor stood up and flashed a smirk that was painted on her fresh red, full lips, giving him impressions of "challenge". 'What does she want?'  
  
A-N :: my first ffVIII fic. how d'ya like d first chap??? ^__^ 


	2. chapter two :: she is beautiful

CHP. 2. SHE IS BEAUTIFUL  
  
"Dammit!" Pissed, Seifer slammed his wardrobe door. He was having trouble dressing up for the upcoming celebration which will start in just about 2 hours or less. This is what he hated for attending parties, formal clothes. He hated them! And now he can't show up. It isn't like he wanted to come so much or he wanted to see Squall. It's more like wanting to say his regards to Rinoa, who he had long known way back before Squall had meet her for the first time.  
  
"Oi, why being so loud, Seifer?" It was Irvine, Seifer's dorm mate. Inside the Elite SeeD dormitory, he and Irvine was the only one who occupied the F blocks.  
  
"Nothing," he hollered back as he crumpled his fists. Wait. Maybe he could ask Irvine for help. He knew that it would be so unlike himself, but this is for the sake of Rinoa and Squall. "Hey Cowboy."  
  
".Hm?"  
  
Without waiting for longer response Seifer strolled towards the door and twisted it open. "Mind if you do me a favor?" His voice was low and quiet as if he was telling a secret.  
  
".Sounds important. Depends, though. How may I help?" Irvine, the former Galbadian student, was already dressed in his formal, ready to leave to the garden where his girlfriend, Selphie, was waiting. He was wearing a long grey coat, paired with a grey cowboy hat, white shirt, grey trousers and a black butterfly tie.  
  
"Um. I'm having trouble with formals. I didn't have them. U got spares?" Seifer bit his lips, afraid that Irvine will make fun of him and laugh at him.  
  
The long-haired brunette male parted his lips and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Why don't you ask from first? Ya lucky I knock on your door, ya know. hehe." He smiled and walked back to his dorm. Seifer, with his chest bare, followed him into his room. "Uh-uh. No one enters my private room except for me and my Selphie." As he finished the sentenced, he winked and moved his finger, signaling him to wait outside. After a few while, Irvine exit his room with a pile of black clothes and handed it to Seifer.  
  
".Thanks." He couldn't help to smile, glad that his worries are finally over.  
  
"Hey, my pleasure. Lucky you I'm a stylish man." And with that he walked outside making his way to the garden. A few girls in long dresses and gowns passed by. Perhaps they were also heading for Squalls' party. He hesitated no longer and walked back into his bedroom, stood before the mirror and unfolded the black coat, followed by a black shirt.  
  
".Whew." Can't believe he had to wear all these clothes.  
  
After grooming his hair and was finished in his suit, he took a last glance of himself in the mirror. Black coat, black shirt and trousers, and a black boot. "Eww." he snickered to himself. Seifer always feel comfortable whenever he's inside his grey coat and his vest, nothing else, especially wearing the clothes that don't belong to him.  
  
Everything was set and he was ready to go. On his own, he walked down the dim hallways and headed towards the garden. There were also some familiar faces who were walking his way. 'Sheesh, it's gonna be one hell of a crowded party, alright.' Meanwhile while he was about to enter the gates that'll lead him towards the outdoor ball, he bumped onto Zell. He was half running. Maybe it was because he's too energetic or maybe it's because he need to go to the bathroom or he forgot something in his room. "Hey." Seifer hissed as he winced in pain. "Watch where you're going, will ya Chicken-wuss.!"  
  
"Sorry," he lifted his arms trying to apologize. "You're all so black I couldn't notice you in places as dark as these."  
  
"Whatever." he walked past him and entered the ballroom. The band that was on the stage played light Jazz musics, accompanying those who were dancing on the marble floor. Selphie and Irvine was seen dancing between the youngsters who filled the ball. Seifer looked around and glimpsed the couple, Squall and Rinoa, holding hands on the side of the pool. She was dressed in a long milky gown with a pearl necklace hanging on her neck and Squall was in a tux. He made his way through the crowd, trying to approach the two.  
  
"Seifer!" Rinoa lightened up and smiled when she saw Seifer coming their way.  
  
"Never thought he'll risk his time for this," Squall said to himself. Rinoa narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a while, then smiled.  
  
"Why can't you be more grateful?" She wiped his bangs from his face.  
  
From a distance Seifer smiled at them. "Hey guys," he spoke after he managed to escape the crowd. "Congratulations." He stretched his arms and opened his palm, waiting for them to grab and shake it.  
  
Rinoa smiled widely and nodded politely. "Thank you very much." She then shook his hand, followed by Squall.  
  
"You look pretty, Rinoa. And you, Squall, you don't talk a lot even though it's your engagement day, do you?"  
  
Squall smiled. He couldn't possibly express himself that he was happy for Seifer's attendance. "Thanks." He tapped his hand on Seifer's broad shoulder.  
  
"That's wayyy better." He smiled back, causing his jade pair of eyes to glow.  
  
"By the way have you seen Quistis around?" Rinoa grabbed his hand and her face filled with excitement. What could it be? About Quistis? What could be so exciting about that sophisticated woman?  
  
"Um. No. Just got here. Why? She didn't show up..?"  
  
Rinoa chuckled heartly as she loosen her grip on Seifer's muscled arms. "It's not that. She's just looking so. umm. very verryyy beautiful tonight! You must go and check it out!"  
  
'Beautiful? She already look fine everyday, how attractive can she be? Wonder where she is?' Questions revolved around his brain. 'And why is this girl sounding so excited? Oh well Rinoa's always so lively about everything.' He thought silently in his mind. "Well I'll go and have a walk around and see if I could meet her any how. Anyway, enjoy your day."  
  
And then he left and dispersed into the thick crowd of guests. Some were busy drinking the cocktails that were served. Some were just sitting on the corners of the garden, having a nice chat. A few couples were dancing on the floor, swinging in the melody of smooth swing played live by the band. The place was teeming with people, he could barely move freely around. And with this how can he manage to find Quistis? She could be anywhere around and there's no way he could locate her inside this huge mass. Let's just hope that God is on his side.  
  
It was beginning to get boring. Seifer leaned onto a pillar by his own. He couldn't find anybody to talk with. All he gets was some group of girls looking at him with lusty eyes, whispering 'he's so hot' or any other words like that. "That's it, I'm going home." He left walked upstairs and placed the cup of cocktail on the side of the stairways. From the end of the outdoor hallway, he could see a tall and slim figure walking his way. A girl with long, straight, blonde hair wearing a white tube dress and white leather choker was strolling down his path in her white knee-length boots. Instead of staring at her, Seifer lowered his head since he could find himself being sleepy already. But out of his consciousness, he wasn't walking in a straight lane and unexpectedly his shoulder bumped onto hers, causing her to wobble and fall. Thanks to his quick impulse, he stretched out his arms and caught her before her hips hit the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He helped her back onto her feet. She fixed her hair and tossed it to her back, giving the full sight of her beautiful face. A pair of sparkling blue eyes was looking through his. He felt his heart skipped a beat cause something in those eyes reminded him of Quistis.  
  
[I never knew girls existed like you.]  
  
[But now that I do]  
  
[I'd really like to get to know you]  
  
She smiled and nodded. She sniggered quietly when she knew that her beauty had amused him. It's not that she was being over-confident over her own self, it's just that his face could tell it all. "Thanks," she whispered in a low and husky voice.  
  
[She is beautiful]  
  
[She is beautiful]  
  
[She is beautiful]  
  
[She is beautiful]  
  
[The girl is beautiful]  
  
Seifer was dazed by her gorgeousness. He kept watching her until she disappeared into the crowd as soon as she managed to walk down the stairways. He couldn't get her smile off his head, and couldn't help smiling all the way to reach his dorm. That's the first time he had ever felt this way, and now he wants to seek for some more.  
  
[And though I never know you]  
  
[I look at your face.]  
  
[To tell you that I love you]  
  
[Don't know what to say]  
  
[Give everything I got to the beautiful girl]  
  
[The only thing I live for in the whole wide world]  
  
"Quisty? Nah. Can't be." He said to himself as he entered his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
A-N :: guess who she is? Hmm. ^_^ I'll tell you later in the upcoming chapters. Tell me what you think about the chapter, okie? BTW, the song that I'm using is. Andrew W.K's She Is Beautiful. 


	3. chapter three :: spin

CHP 3. SPIN  
  
Seifer had been awake until 2 hours past midnight last night, feeling too dizzy because perhaps he drank too much cocktails on an empty stomach. He felt heaviness clouding his head, shunning his eyes to focus. He could feel the warmth of the sunrays shining upon his cheeks. It's just that he couldn't manage to lift his bare back off the sheets of his bed. His fingers searched for the clock that was placed on a desk beside his bed. 'Darn it. It's already 11:30 and I'm still laying here butt naked.' So he tossed his feet to the floor and rushed to the bathroom, just trying to get a quick shower before he gets dressed into his clothes. Soon after that he wrapped a towel onto his waist and ran out to the closet and grabbed his coat, vest and his regular dark trousers.  
  
Just when he was fully dressed and was zipping his pants, Irvine came hastening into his room, slamming the doors open behind him. "Seifer!!" But when he realized what Seifer was half into, his eyes widened, devastated. "HOLY COW!!"  
  
"What the fuck?! What the hell?! Goodness sake, Cowboy, you gotta go back to kindergarten and knock the door, asshole!!" (sorry for d language ^_^;;) He sharpened his eyes and glared at Irvine, whose eyes were still round as donuts and sweating.  
  
"Um... Sorry!" Irvine couldn't possibly think of another word to say to apologize.  
  
"...whatever. So what brings you here?" His tone still shows a hint of his annoyance towards him.  
  
"Um.. Headmaster wants to see you." He explained in short.  
  
"Fine. Tell him I'll be there."  
  
And soon after that Irvine ran as fast as he could, leaving Seifer's dorm behind.  
  
***  
  
Inside Headmaster Cid's office were about a dozen of other Elite SeeD members who gathered on the corners of the room. Seems like something important was going on. Seifer walked in and stood before Cid's desk. He raised his arm and gave him a salute. "Seifer," he began in his trembling and husky voice. As usual, he was flashing his gentle smile. "The SeeD Elite Forces are to investigate a group of bootleggers called the 6 Underground who sells illegal alcohol drinks on the black market. What's worse is they were also importing very perilous chemicals and was experimenting on creating dangerous mutated creatures that they will use to destroy cities. Now your task, Mr. Almasy, is to terminate this biochemical activity that is centered on Dollet City. You will be paired with Quistis Trepe. Now she will explain the procedures." With his fingers, he signaled Quistis to come and gave her speech.  
  
'Paired with Quistis?? Well at least I know how skilled she is in combat.' Seifer straightened his back and altered his pair of jade eyes towards Quistis'. She smiled and arched her brow before she opened her folder, which contained files about the mission. "I'd like Xu to help me clarify this." Xu came running from a corner.  
  
"Okay. Mr. Almasy and Instructor Trepe, you will be working on this operation under the name of Mr. And Mrs. Larsson, and pretend that you were a couple who were on their honeymoon-"  
  
"What the-?!" Seifer cut Xu's elucidation but was interrupted by Quistis' protest. "Excuse me, Mr. Almasy. The clarification of the procedure is in progress. You may have questions and suggestions later after everything is clear." Seifer lowered his head and cleared his throat. He nodded and Xu continued to read the paper.  
  
"Okay. And on this operation you will have to stay in a honeymoon hotel near the coast of Dollet City. We will show you the exact location later. Mr. Almasy, you will be recognized by the hotel reception as Mr. Vince Larsson and Instructor Trepe, you will be his 'wife' and will be known under the name Mrs. Carmen Larsson." She then closed her binder and took a step back. Quistis nodded towards her and thanked her before she continued.  
  
"Thank you very much Xu. Any Questions, Mr. Almasy?" She crossed her arms, expecting Seifer to burst out his objections. But unexpectedly, Seifer remained silent.  
  
"Everything is acknowledged." He said simply, followed with a smile. 'Shit. Why do I have to act like I'm married to her?! Well I was grateful at first because I know she can kick some ass but to pretend that she's my wife?! Man, it'll be hell.' He muttered inside to himself inside his mind.  
  
"Very well. The details will be explained to you later confidentially. We will start tomorrow morning, so now you have time to pack your belongings." She smiled to Seifer and then to Cid. Cid smiled back and everyone left the room except for the three of them.  
  
Cid rose from his seat and crossed his hands behind his back. He walked over slowly towards Seifer and posted a serious look. "Look, Seifer. We don't know whether this mission will be dangerous or not. So in any cases I want you to look over Quistis and protect her no matter what. After the creatures that they are building in the lab are destroyed, you are to blow the laboratory with the explosives that will be given to you tomorrow after you arrived in Dollet. The others will take care of the gang members. You just focus on your task."  
  
"Yes sir." He nodded in affirmation. 'Shit. Now I got whole loads of things to do. One, pretend that I'm married to Quistis. Two, protect her from harms. Three investigate on this crappy organization the 6 Underground, and now to kill d monsters that could take away my life. Nice thing.'  
  
"Not only that, you are the leader of this mission. So be sure to act responsible and keep in touch with the other members. Quistis have the list. Don't worry. Everyone is behind you." He smiled. And then he smiled wider as he waved his hand lightly, signaling him to lower down so he can whisper to his ear. "And make your undercover look as real as possible. You can get a little bit 'passionate' with her. I know that there's some kind of those kind of sparks between the two of you." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"S-s-sir?!" Seifer couldn't help to blush when he saw the picture of him and Quistis doing that kind of "thing". 'That wouldn't happen! That wouldn't happen!' He whispered harshly in his mind.  
  
"Okay you two are dismissed. Instructor, I expect the two of you to help each other, okay?" And when Quistis nodded and turned her back to leave, Cid winks at Seifer, causing him to blush deeper. The two walked into the lift and Quistis stretched her finger and pressed the ground button.  
  
"So what did he said to you that I couldn't hear?"  
  
Seifer swallowed his saliva and rolled his eyes. "..nothing."  
  
A-N :: okay chapter 3 finished!!! Thx for those who had reviewed d first 2 chaps! I really really appreciate it!! Hm.. Quite peculiar mission, eh? Let's just hope it works out!! BTW if any of u r wondering why I didn't put disclaimers, it's just that I think you know the procedures and I didn't need to repeat things again. Okay so the title of this chap is taken from Lifehouse's newest single. U see, I'll always will be using song titles as chapter names. ^_^ Looking 4ward 2 see ur words 'bout this chap!! 


	4. chapter four :: dancing in the moonlight

CHP 4. DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT  
  
"Wake up, wake up!"  
  
A voice of a lady called as he felt that something landed upon his face.  
  
'What on Hyne's sake?! I was just asleep for an hour!!!'  
  
BONK!!  
  
Seifer jumped straight up from his bed and open his eyes wide. He looked to the side of his bed and noticed that someone was staring at him, hands on hips. The figure was wearing black vinyl clothes with straight blonde strands of hair hanging to its back. "Quistis?" He shook his head and shut his eyes tight. Inside he was still craving to threw himself back to the pillow and bury himself deep into his army-textured sheet. Really, he was still half awake and his eyelids were still heavy. "What the hell.? What's the matter with you, showing up in the break of dawn in a tight vinyl miniskirt? If you want to seduce me go ahead and find some other time. I'm really.... really.... really.... sleepy right now."  
  
Quistis frowned. "Seduce you? In your dreams. Now I'll give you 10 more minutes to pamper yourself up and then we'll leave for Dollet as soon as possible." She instructed in a strong tone before she turned her back to leave.  
  
"Hold on a sec," he blurted out, pausing her from taking another step, "I forgot... I haven't packed my stuff. Shit." He cussed under his breath while he snapped his fingers.  
  
Smiling, Quistis turned to look and him and rested her back towards the doorframe. "I knew you, Seifer, so lucky you I had it done for you. Everything's set, you just go and get yourself a shower and then we'll leave as soon as possible."  
  
'Packed? Is she crazy or what?' He bit his lower lip and grabbed his towel. 'But does that means that she packed my boxers and stuff?! Oh Hyne.' He scowled in his heart.  
  
"Oh by the way, I already prepared the clothes that you'll be using for today. It's in the closet. Have fun. Oh. that leaves you only 9 minutes," she took a glance at her watch.  
  
"You're insane!!!" and with that he rushed to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself and washed his blonde strands of hair.  
  
***  
  
Seifer knew he was running late, and it was all because of the silly suit that Quistis loaned to him. Such a disgrace, he had to wear another pair of formals. Just when he thought the nightmares are over, it's all coming back to him. Why is life so unfair?  
  
Quistis and the other members were standing in front of the gate. Irvine, another familiar face, was leaning towards the vehicle. "You're so damn late, dude." He points his index and his thumb towards him and tilted it as if he was pulling the trigger of a gun.  
  
"For Hyne's sake it's just 3 minutes!"  
  
"You should've been given detentions for this, Seifer." Quistis walked over towards him, her hair clipped just like the way she usually was. "But you were forgiven because you're the squad leader. We wouldn't have gone without you anyway." She laughed softly. "Besides it's 5:40 in the morning anyway and the mission should've start at 6. Why so hurrying, Mr. Larsson?" Her tone was full of sarcasm and taunts.  
  
This is it, she was driving him out of his head. How he wished he could just jump and beat her up, but he couldn't. He couldn't possibly do that anyway, unless he's totally out of his mind. "You're nuts. If you're a male I'll slash you in two."  
  
"Unfortunately am not." She snickered. "Why so furious? We'll have more time to have fun if we start sooner anyway."  
  
"Not!" The scarred face youth hollered aloud as he pointed his sword.  
  
Quistis raised her arms. "Relax, Seifer. Loosen yourself. Please, let's just go. Our train will depart at 6:15. We have approximately 20 minutes to reach there. Let's just go, shall we?"  
  
Thinking that there's no other better option than to follow her words, he jumped into the car. "Okay, we'll proceed the mission now. We'll meet in the Balamb train station and be sure to catch on the train scheduled on your ticket. Godspeed, my friends." She instructed before she followed Seifer into the car.  
  
***  
  
"Attention passengers. The train heading for Dollet City will depart immediately. We will be closing the doors in any moment. Thank you." Seifer and Quistis were already sitting in the passenger seats. They were sitting right next to each other.  
  
"Why can't we just sit in the special room that's reserved for SeeD members? After all we're elites." He growled as he crossed his arms.  
  
Quistis sighed, bored of his complaints. "We can't, it'll blew our covers." She simply answered. "Besides it's good enough. I bought executive class tickets."  
  
Still sleepy, Seifer tried to find a comfy spot so that he could sleep well, since the journey in the train will last for approximately 2 and half hours. "Geez. I need to sleep. I barely can open my eyes and it is all because of you, ya know."  
  
The young instructor took another deep breath. She only shook her head slowly and then stretched her arms and pushed Seifer's head to her shoulder which was covered by her blonde tresses. "There."  
  
"Thanks." He tried to smile even though he knew that Quistis couldn't possibly notice 'em. And soon after that he drifted into his deep sleep. She couldn't help to giggle to herself looking at how innocent this man beside him could look when he is fast asleep. Soon she realized one other thing: he's not that bad after all. Even though he's sometimes a pain in the neck, deep inside he's really made of good stuff. Besides he's still growing up. Perhaps time will help him improve his maturity.  
  
The journey seemed so long without conversations. Quistis couldn't help to fall asleep after gazing the views outside the window (which is nothing since they're running through an underwater track). "Psst," whispered an old lady who sits right across the two, "they look sweet don't they?" said her to his husband.  
  
"Well we once were that sweet, honey." He smiled, flashing his almost-bare teeth.  
  
***  
  
They finally arrived in the hotel. Carrying their suitcases, the two walked towards the reception table, covered in marble. "Remember," Quistis whispered to Seifer in a tense tone, "from now we are undercover. Act as natural as can be and remember, one mistake can trigger failure. And we are on our own whenever we are inside this hotel. The others are spread across the city. Don't worry, we have transmitters to communicate with them."  
  
"I'll try." He retorted lazily as he approached the receptionists.  
  
The women in black suit smiled. "Good morning. What can I do to help you?"  
  
"Ah," Quistis looked shortly at her 'partner' and gave him a stern look, saying that she'll cover this. "I'm here to check in. I booked under the name of Larsson. Is the room available?"  
  
"Larsson? Ah! It's here," she exclaimed in excitement.  
  
'This girl reminds me of Selphie,' Seifer said to himself in his mind.  
  
"So you must be Mr. Larsson," she pointed at Seifer. He only smiled plainly. "Hehe. You got yourself a pretty wife, Mr. Larsson. And you are also a good-looking fellow!"  
  
"Wife?! Hell-" Before he could finish his sentence, Quistis pinched his waist, hard. Seifer winced in pain. "Hell. Hell yea she is pretty. Hehe." (sweatdrop)  
  
The women laughed. "So glad you two are so close, cause you really look good together!!" She then covers her mouth. "Oops.. I think I said too much."  
  
'Yes you did, you moron!!'  
  
"Okay. Here is your room number, 1103. My friend here, Steward, will help you with the baggage. Please, Mr. Steward, show them their room." She smiled and bowed. Quistis thanked her and followed the bellboy into their room.  
  
"This will be your room, thank you very much for staying with us. Enjoy your stay." He quickly left.  
  
"Oh Hyne!!!!!!" Seifer howled aloud.  
  
"What's the matter?" Quickly Quistis ran towards him, who was standing before the bathroom, pointing at the door.  
  
"They ain't got no locks!! And besides that, there's a big gap right over there!! For Hyne's sake..." Words halted from coming out of his lips. He was stuttering.  
  
"Well this is what honeymoon hotels look like, Seifer, relax." She giggled, noticing how foolish he looked just then.  
  
"But then how are we. we."  
  
"Relax. It's not like I'm going to peep over the openings or something. Likewise, that goes to you too."  
  
"......"  
  
"So take a rest. Tonight we'll have a candlelight dinner at an outdoor restaurant with a seashore view." She threw herself into the couch and crossed her legs.  
  
"Geez. Do we have to? Let's just order a room service or whatever."  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Are you trying to break your orders again, Mr. Larsson? Otherwise you'll be serving detentions."  
  
".I should've stepped back out of this. This is hell on earth." He sighed and then threw himself onto the bed.  
  
"Whatever. Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up whenever we're about to go." She stood and fixed her knot of hair.  
  
"Just where are you going?"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
***  
  
The clock arms were already pointing at 11 minutes before seven. The two disguised couple was walking down in their coats heading for the seaside outdoor classy restaurant. The moon was full and high and the wind was blowing smoothly, caressing their tresses. "It's getting cold in here, huh?" Quistis, who was just strolling along beside her "husband" said as she tilted her head to look up at the stars above. "I bet in a few days the whole city will be snowing." Seifer kept quiet. He was looking at his own feet as he walked. Perhaps he wasn't listening to what she had mentioned before and got carried away in his thoughts. Quistis turned her head and smiled at him. Maybe for now silence is what they all needed, but she couldn't help but ask. "Are you feeling okay? Feeling a lil' bit cold or something?" Still Seifer didn't give a reply. He kept his head down facing his pair of feet. "Seifer.?" She nudged her shoulder and then gently she ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"Huh? What?" He finally broke out of his silence and looked at her. "Yeah I'm okay. Just feeling hungry, that's what."  
  
"Well we're here, you know," she spread her arms wide and then smiled at him as she moved her head to point the direction of the restaurant's entrance. Seifer smiled and then turned his back and stood right before her. "Come on let's get inside," she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. Quickly she opened her coat and placed it on the hanger on the side of the doorframe before she helped Seifer took his off.  
  
"Can I help you, Ma'am?" A waitress in pigtails approached them and offered help. Quistis nodded. The waitress led them to the reception table, followed by the two. Seifer glanced around and spotted a band singing off swing beats on the stage and then a group of people dancing on the floor, surrounded by occupied tables. The music of smooth jazz was playing, mixed with the rhythms of the waves hugging the sands of the beach and the laughter of the guests. Everything looked so busy and alive.  
  
"I've booked a table for two under the name of Larsson. Is it available yet?"  
  
"2 for Larsson?" She flipped over a page in the book and them lifted her head and smiled. "Well yes. Please come this way." She then led them to an empty table for two and pulled out a lighter from her pocket to light the candle. She handed them the menus and then left to welcome another guests.  
  
"Never seen you in a gown. Are those new?" Seifer softly asked as his fingers run through the gentle leather-covered menu.  
  
Quistis smiled. "Well no, I've had this for a long time. It's just that everything's filled with all those Garden schedules so I just don't have time to wear 'em."  
  
"Well that's right I haven't seen this side of your personality. All I've seen are those boring SeeD uniforms and your casual battling dress. Nothing more. You didn't even wear dresses when it was Garden Festival."  
  
The Instructor closed her eyes and smiled wide, showing her perfect white teeth. "Well then now you see, and every woman has their feminine side. I know I just don't fit with these night gowns." She bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes a bit after letting out a sigh.  
  
"No! I didn't mention about you not looking good in that dress. I said it's kinda weird FOR ME to see you in gowns." Deep inside he left something out. He really wanted to tell her that she really looked gorgeous tonight. Quistis brightened up a bit.  
  
"Ready to order?" A waiter in black vest approached their table, holding a pen and paper in his hand. Quistis looked at Seifer and nodded.  
  
"I'll have barbeque sauce salmon steak with Caesar salad please," Seifer made his order and then he turned towards Quistis. She whispered her the orders and then he said it to the waiter. Soon after a few lines of conversation the orders came. As they continue to eat, they noticed that couples were heading back and forth to the floor to dance into the melodies of the ballads played by the artists on the stage. Sooner or later they noticed that they're the only couple left who had finished the dinner and still sitting in the tables. The others were old woman or men or just singles or children.  
  
"Come on everybody let's dance 'till midnight!! Hey the two of you, the beautiful blonde lady in black dress and the man in gray coat! I'm inviting you to join us!!" The singer with curly hair said aloud between the break of the current song. He was addressing Seifer and Quistis who were just doing nothing in their seat.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Quistis asked as she arched her brow. She placed her napkin from her lap to the table.  
  
"Hell no," Seifer grunted and turned his head. He was too full to dance.  
  
Quistis smiled. She looked towards the direction of the singer who seemed to be waiting for them. "I'm sorry but my husband here can't dance," she said in a loud tone, louder than the music itself. Seifer widened his eyes in shock and looked around. Everybody was laughing softly. In Dollet, dancing is a must. Those who can't dance are just pure lamers, especially when they're married. Seifer stared at Quistis with those pair of killer eyes. She only giggled to herself.  
  
"Laugh you want! I CAN dance!" Quickly he grabbed her hands and pulled her into the dancefloor. The band, which was playing jazz music were now playing R&B ballad songs. "I'll show you," he warned her with a smirk. Quistis didn't expect this. Never thought trouble guys like him ever risked his time to learn dancing. He placed his arms around her waist and a hand on her shoulder. His movement was as smooth as velvet. Quistis feel that they were drifting on air, dancing. They were moving in the rhythms of Ruff Endz's Someone To Love You. Beneath the pale moonlight, the two were waltzing beautifully on the marble base. Their reflections were floating on the floor, decorated with the sparkling stars and the moonlight. Everybody who passed them mesmerized their eyes at them, as if they were put on to a spell. And somehow Quistis found peace when his muscled arms wrapped her, feeling more than protected.  
  
Just when the music had ended, Seifer loosened his arms and turned his back to walk back to his seat. But before he managed to take a step, Quistis grabbed his hand and pulled him. She gave him a smile and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "What? Got addicted to dancing?" He then waltzed with her until midnight.  
  
A-N:: quite a long chap, huh??? Basically just describes the first day of their journey in Dollet. THX for those who RnR. ^__^ 


End file.
